


Reconciliation

by sarahsharpe1231



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Vibe Origin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:43:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahsharpe1231/pseuds/sarahsharpe1231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry will always be Iris' best friend. Nothing will ever change that. Things just got a lot more complicated after finding out his big secret. Post 1x21.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Big, Life-Changing Secrets"

**Author's Note:**

> I, like so many of you, had a LOT of Barry and Iris feels after "Grodd Lives". Not necessarily WestAllen feels, but Barry and Iris feels. I literally can't wait to watch "Rogue Air" to see how much Barry and Iris' relationship has changed now that she knows that her best friend has superpowers. It should be interesting. ;)  
> This is set about two hours after Barry and Iris' rooftop conversation at Jitters. Hope you guys enjoy it! :)

Iris walked through the front door of her dad’s house and put her key in her purse. She dropped her bag on the floor and Barry turned his head toward Iris, looking away from the TV. One thing that always amused Barry about Iris is that she never packed light. It was something that always bothered Joe, especially when she went off to college.

“Hey,” Barry said proceeding with caution after the last conversation they had on the rooftop at Jitters. It didn’t particularly end well and the last thing Barry wanted to do was say something else stupid and make Iris even more upset at him than she already was.

“Hey,” Iris said, taking her coat off. “Mind if I crash here tonight? My place is just...feeling kind of lonely right now.” 

“Sure,” Barry said. “You know you’re always welcome home.”

Iris gave him a small smile and walked over to the couch. She noticed that Barry was watching a show on Netflix about a blind lawyer. It looked weird, but that was Barry--always watching the most obscure shows he could find.

“So, this is what The Flash does on his time off,” Iris said jokingly, sitting down next to Barry.

Barry grabbed the remote off the coffee table and lowered the volume. Despite her tone, Barry could tell that Iris was obviously still upset. He didn’t expect her to bounce back to her regular, happy self anytime soon. She needed time to process everything.

“Although, I hesitate to use the phrase ‘time off’ when he should be out there...looking for my boyfriend,” Iris said into her lap, staring at her twiddling fingers.

Barry looked down at the floor and bit his lip. He took a deep breath. Iris was right. If The Flash was the hero everyone thought he was, that’s what he should’ve been doing.

“I’m sorry,” Iris said without even looking at Barry. “That was uncalled for.”

“No, Iris,” Barry said. “It wasn’t. You have every right to be mad at me... But I have a feeling that Wells doesn’t want to kill Eddie. Something tells me he needs to keep him alive.”

“Why do you think that?” Iris asked, meeting Barry’s eyes.

“Cisco has been having these...dreams and in them, Wells says that his name is...Eobard Thawne,” Barry said, afraid of what Iris’ reaction might be.

“‘Thawne’?” Iris asked. “As in...” 

“Yeah,” Barry cut her off.

“So you think that they’re related somehow?” Iris asked.

“Yeah, I do,” Barry said.

“But, I don’t get it,” Iris said. “If he really is who you say he is, then what would stop him from killing a relative?”

“Because,” Barry said, “without Eddie...there’s a pretty big chance that...Eobard Thawne would never have been born.” 

Iris raised her eyebrows, clearly very confused.

“He’s...from the future,” Barry said.


	2. "It Was All a Lie"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Iris begin to connect the dots. Are they ready for Eobard's endgame?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I realize that there are a lot of thoughts in here that I start and don't finish, but because Joe asked Barry in 1x20 why Cisco is having memories from the other timeline and we still haven't gotten an answer to that, I feel like I have the right to do the same thing here. :)  
> Also, you might be a little confused towards the middle of this chapter if you didn't watch or hear what happened in Arrow 3x19, "Broken Arrow". Hopefully, for those of you who haven't, you get an explanation as to who our pal, Deathbolt, is in Tuesday's episode!

“Come again,” Iris said.

“Wells has...had...this secret room in S.T.A.R. Labs,” Barry started explaining. “Cisco calls it the Time Vault. In it, there’s a newspaper article from the year 2024 about...The Flash...disappearing.”

“Barry,” Iris said. “What you’re talking about is insane. Time travel? I mean...I’ve seen some crazy things this past year, but...”

“I’ve done it,” Barry said, interrupting her once again.

Iris raised her eyebrows for the second time.

“You what?” she asked, definitely in shock.

“I’ve traveled back in time...only a day, but, Iris,” Barry said, “it _is_ possible.”

Iris leaned forward and put her elbows on her knees, moving her fingers to her temples. She was obviously trying to wrap her brain around what Barry was saying.

“So you’re telling me that...time travel... _exists_?” Iris asked. “That you... _went back to the past_?”

“More like I lived a day that’s now been erased from time,” Barry said.

“Okay,” Iris said, “yeah, you’re gonna have to explain this to me.”

“In that extra day,” Barry said, “Captain Singh was paralyzed, Mark Mardon kidnapped Joe...”

“‘Mark Mardon’?” Iris asked. “Didn’t he die the night of the particle accelerator explosion?”

“He actually became a metahuman, like his brother,” Barry said. “But don’t worry, he’s...safely detained.”

Barry hadn’t told Iris about the pipeline yet. That was something that was strictly on a need-to-know basis.

“So how did you go back in time?” Iris asked.

 “I was running faster than I’ve ever ran to stop a tsunami Mark created from destroying the city, and, I don’t know,” Barry said. “I guess I just... _outran_ time itself.”

 Barry looked back at Iris. A lightbulb looked like it had just gone off in her head.

“Wait, Barry,” Iris said. “When you... _disappear_...in the future...what if you don’t actually disappear? What if you just go back in time again? I mean...in some dimension, that day that you ran back from still has to exist, _right_? Just because you traveled back in time doesn’t mean that that day never happened.”

Barry scrunched his eyebrows. He hadn’t even thought of that possibility.

“Iris,” Barry said, “when Cisco told me about his dreams where Wells reveals himself as the man in yellow, I also thought that they might’ve been memories of that day, but...you’re not having...strange dreams, right?”

Iris shook her head.

“I don’t think so,” Iris said. “Why?”

“Oh, no reason,” Barry said, trying to take his foot out of his mouth. The last thing he wanted at this moment was for Iris to find out what happened between the two of them. He respected her relationship with Eddie too much to ever tell her about it until it happened again.

“Except that,” Barry continued, “if you’re not seeing anything that you don’t remember happening and, I mean, neither are Joe, Caitlin, or Eddie...do you think that...Cisco could be a metahuman?”

“Is that even possible?” Iris asked. “I mean, _this late_ after the particle accelerator explosion?”

Something then clicked in Barry’s head.

“About a month ago,” Barry said, “there was a metahuman in Starling City and...we found out that, despite _being_ from Central City...he wasn’t here the night the particle accelerator went online.”

“‘Here’?” Iris asked. “You mean...”

 “He was in Opal City, Maryland,” Barry said. “1000 miles away.”

“So, you’re saying that...because this guy wasn’t affected by whatever was released into the atmosphere,” Iris said, “there’s another way that Cisco could become a metahuman, as well?”

Barry shrugged his shoulders.

“But Cisco was here that night,” Iris continued. “He was in S.T.A.R. Labs...right?”

Barry was a forensic scientist. It’s always been his job to find evidence and put the pieces of the puzzle together, but this... This was just not making sense.

“Look, Iris” Barry said, “I don’t know what’s going on... But I do know that Eobard Thawne has _everything_ to do with it. And I’m going to stop him.”

Iris looked into Barry’s eyes. It was so strange seeing this side of him. She didn’t even see Barry. She saw the man who met her on that rooftop countless times, lurking in the shadows and hiding behind a mask. But that man _was_ Barry and that fact was something Iris didn’t think that she would ever be able to get used to. However, Iris knew that this meant more to Barry than taking down bad guys and keeping the city safe. This was about his mom and his dad and that was something that the Barry she knew had never given up on his entire life and never will...until he sets things right.


End file.
